Stop when she says no
by YumiAngel
Summary: [COMPLETE][ONESHOT] When Yura conrnered Kyo in the lockerroom, something unexcepted happened. Read to find out Kyo¤Chiharu, a bit of a onsided Yura¤Kyo


**Stop when she says no.**

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

Warnings: Well this happened after Yuri pushed Kyo against the locker door, so if you don't recognize don't read further.

Pairings: A bit of a one-sided Yura-Kyo, but mostly just Kyo-Chiharu.

This is ONE-SHOT...so no nagging about sequel to this one...

* * *

Yura leaned on the locker door, looking over Kyo. The question still hung in the air.

"You really are a girl, aren't you?" Kyo didn't know what to answer. From the hints Yura obliviously already knew the answer, but saying the truth would get her into trouble. Yura would want to know why, and maybe even want to get to know to her.¨

Kyo knew when someone was hitting on her. She had been an attractive girl in her former school after all, and she was one of the most popular guys of her current high school. She stared at Yura's throat, her mouth opening, and ready to answer no. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, and to see the passion, lust, or whatever in his eyes.

She didn't want this. What had brought her interest to Yura had been his gloominess, in its attractiveness. But she wasn't interested in him. The broodiness had reminded her of someone.

Chiharu.

Her mouth opened to move, and she raised her eyes to meet Yura's. It was best to say it now. Get Yura off her track. To show clearly that she wasn't interested. When their eyes met, Kyo's widened in surprise and a cold chill went through her tiny body as Yura's lips locked with hers, and his warm, hot tongue violated her mouth.

Her first kiss. It didn't go like she wanted. Yura was good at kissing, but she didn't want to kiss him. Kyo froze in shock, and pushed Yura away, wiping her lips with her palm.

"Don't you ever dare to do that again." Kyo said, in her anger forgetting to lower her voice so that it sounded more masculine. Yura's eyes didn't show shock or panic, or fear or anything really. They were calculating her, as if she was a new move his opponent had made in basket.

Yura threw her a last look before exiting the locker rooms, leaving Kyo leaning against the locker door. What had happened finally settled in, and her legs shook as she slid down the locker door. She banged her head against the door, cursing herself.

'Why did I let my guard down?'

Quiet tears made their way down her cheeks, and she furiously wiped them away.

The voice of the locker room door opening shook her out of her thoughts, and she scrambled fast to her feet. She wiped her eyes furiously. Had Yura came back, decided he wasn't done? Or was it Imai, wondering why she hadn't showed up to eat?

She looked at the floor, staring at the pair of sneakers. She raised her look from the sneakers to the familiar shorts and t-shirt. When her gaze had reached the shoulders she already knew who it was. As her eyes met those of Chiharu, she sighted in relief. She closed her eyes in relief, and fell down the locker door again.

"Oh. It's just you." Chiraru looked confused at Kyo. She looked so female. So gentle, wounded...broken. Her eyes were puffed, pointing that she had cried.

"...I didn't see you at dinner." Chiharu said scratching the back of his head. Why was everyone acting so weird today? First Yura and now...

...Wait a minute? Chiharu felt his insides turn cold.

"Did Yura do something to you?" Chiharu asked, barely containing his rage. Kyo froze.

"Why would you think that...?" She asked her voice cracking. She avoided his gaze, and he frowned. He walked to stand beside her, and raised her chin with his hand.

"Because Yura acted weird at dinner. He seemed surprised, as if something unexpected had happened." Kyo avoided Chiharu's eyes, but didn't answer. Chiharu boiled with rage, while trying to remain calm outside.

"What did he do, Kyo?" Kyo looked surprised at him. He always called her 'Aizawa'. Never Kyo. She felt her eyes fill with tears again, and she drew her face away to bury it between her knees.

First she had gotten k-... First the thing with Yura, and then Chiharu had to come to testify her turmoil. To bath in her shame?

"Kyo? Please. What did he do?" Chiharu asked his voice gentler now. What was he supposed to do?

"He... H-he..." Kyo couldn't bring herself to say it. Why was it so hard to say that Yura had k-... approached her?

"What Kyo?" Chiharu said, taking a gentle hold of her slim shoulders, kneeling in front of her. Kyo grabbed a hold of Chiharu's t-shirt, not wanting to see his face when she forced herself to say it.

"H-he...k-k-is...k-kissed m-me..." Kyo forced the words out, her voice shaking with tears. Chiharu froze. He had dared to...?

Chiharu pulled her into a hug, though considering their positions, the hug was quite uncomfortable and embarrassing, Kyo was grateful.

"...It's okay..." Chiharu whispered into her ear.

"You're not angry...?" She whispered, burying herself deeper into his chest. Chiharu was quite surprised. She was afraid _he_ was mad?

"Of course not." Kyo breathed out a sigh of relief, and after a moment of consideration climbed into Chiharu's lap. Her face got closer to his, and she was just about to kiss him, when she twisted her slightly so that it buried into Chiharu's neck instead.

He had just allowed her to move back in. No reason to blow out their shaky relationship out of the window. She nuzzled into his neck with a quite 'thank you'.

Chiharu held her back, not quite knowing what to do. She had almost kissed him, he knew. He had seen the look in her eyes, the hopefulness in the turning into a small, sad, accepting glimmer in her eyes, before they buried themselves on his neck. Chiharu felt himself blush.

Oh oh.

This was not good, he though. The warm, soft body of a quite female person was not doing good thing to his self-control. Kyo moved, and Chiharu had to bite his lip not to cry out as Kyo's tight rubbed his. Somehow Kyo's tights ended up around his hips, and Chiharu didn't even notice. What he noticed, was that Kyo was no longer shaking. Her muscles were relaxed; now and then they tensed when she moved.

Kyo wrapped herself around Chiharu, fighting a blush. If she for once could hug Chiharu without him pushing her away as usual, and hugging back, she was taking everything out of it. She felt something warm pulsate under her and felt Chiharu's muscles tense as he tried to force himself relax. Kyo smirked into his neck.

So he was attracted to her after all!

"Kyo...?" Chiharu asked, and hated himself the moment the words left his mouth. One; the words had come out in an almost begging whimper, as he hoped dearly that Kyo would climb off before the inevitable. Two; because Kyo did the exact opposite. She hugged him more tightly, while somehow succeeding in rubbing herself against him, enjoying the possibility to torment him.

"Kyo if you won't stop I-I..." Chiharu's voice shook as she rubbed herself against him again. Kyo's smirking face left the crook of his shoulder, and she rested her forehead against his, their noses touching. He could feel her hot breath against his own.

"You'll _what_...?" She said teasingly while rubbing herself against him at the word 'what'. Chiharu gulped while looking straight into her light brown eyes. His stopped in mid breath.

She knew exactly what she was doing to him! But darn was she ever beautiful...

Chiharu saw only one way out of it. He would shock Kyo in some way, and then pull her off of him. So without any warning Chiharu did the only thing he thought would really shock Kyo.

He kissed her.

Their lips met, and Kyo completely froze. She was reminded of her bad experience with Yura just a while ago. But the kiss was different, and she soon relaxed into the kiss, and noticed how Chiharu's hands gave up on her sides.

Chiharu's plan had failed the moment he had kissed Kyo. Kyo had completely frozen, along with her hands, which were positioned around his torso. He tried to lift Kyo up, but didn't succeed, and a moment into the kiss, after Kyo had relaxed, he forgot all about trying to pry Kyo off him.

Soft tender lips were occupied by little dryer, harder ones. Chiharu licked Kyo's under lip, and Kyo gasped, letting Chiharu's tongue rummage through her mouth. Kyo moved again suggestively, and finally gained the reaction she wanted.

She had no time to be happy about it, as Chiharu pulled her shirt over her head, and threw in the locker-room corner. She was still sitting in Chiharu's lap, their tongues intertwined, and her shirt gone. Sure she still had the straps around her chest that held her chest flat, but still.

She felt slight fear at the though of what they were doing, but then relaxed while taking off Chiharu's shirt.

This was Chiharu.

He would stop if she said no.


End file.
